


Igneous

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace is a lot like Sootopolis City, Steven thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igneous

**Author's Note:**

> For findthesunrise, who requested: Steven/Wallace.

Steven meets Wallace the summers his father takes him to their vacation villa in Sootopolis. It always takes them hours to get there, but Steven thinks it's worth it. He doesn't mind the trip either, taking the chance to marvel at the ancient volcanic rock that surrounds the city.

"Sootopolis has such a welcoming touring industry," Steven jokes once anyway. Wallace is silent for a while, and Steven worries that he might have offended him.

"The volcano protects this city. It would be wrong to ask for more."

Wallace adds a smile to let Steven know he's not mad, and Steven thinks he may love Sootopolis even a little more than home.

 

Steven does a project on igneous rocks one year, and his wealthy, privileged classmates' eyes goggle over his large collection.

"What's this one?" someone eventually asks, picking up the smooth, glistening obsidian that is Steven's favorite.

"That's from Sootopolis," he starts to explain, but is interrupted with, "Ew, Sootopolis. _Boring,_ " and, "Worst vacation of my life," and questions about his collections soon dissolve into chatter about vacation plans.

Steven sighs and recollects his rocks.

 

Wallace is a lot like Sootopolis, Steven thinks the summer after that, when he goes back. So much hidden underneath the surface if you bother to look, and mesmerizing if you could get past the walls.

"What?" Wallace says.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing. Just happy to be back."

Wallace looks at him weirdly, and there's tension between them that Steven wonders if he should break.

No, not yet, he decides. The moment isn't right. Instead, Steven smiles and sees in Wallace's eyes all the futures they could still have.


End file.
